Maelstorm Pirates!
by MarvelNaruto
Summary: Sailing through the Grand Line, Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and his crew battle against the Worst generation, the Navy, Yonko's and even the World itself in search of the elusive One Piece!
1. Leaving Home!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or One Piece

* * *

"What!"

Gathered in the Hokage's office, all Four Kage winced at the shout of anger from the Fifth Hokage.

"How can they do this to him? After everything he's done, they're just going to throw him away!"

"Tsunade..."Onoki started carefully not wanting to have the slug princesses ire turned on him. "The kind of power he holds know makes a lot of people nervous. It's-"

Tsunade smashed a fist into her desk shattering the wood into hundreds of pieces. "If you say for the best I will throw you out the goddamn window."

"Maybe we should all calm down Hokage-Dono. No one like what is being done but unless we can figure out a way to stop them without going to war again, there is nothing we can do." Garaa said as Onoki began to twitch. It wouldn't do well for the Five Kage to be fighting so soon after the war.

Slumping back into her chair Tsunade pulled a bottle of sake from one of her drawers. "I just can't believe they are doing this, and there is nothing I can do."

Using his sand Garaa took the bottle from the Hokage before she could begin to drink. "We should call him here and tell him what's going on. He won't like it, but we all know he'll understand their decision." He said ignoring the death glare Tsunade sent him.

"Kazekage-Dono is right Hokage-Dono. Summon the brat and let's get this over with." A said gruffly his tone relaying how he felt about the situation at hand. Kumo had always respected strength above all else, so it was no surprise to the other Kage's he was pissed at losing a powerful Shinobi.

Nodding Tsunade called for her ANBU already dreading the conversation that was about to take place.

XXXX

"I can't believe it's really him."

"Do you think it actually true? That he saved the entire world."

"He did save the village after all so maybe."

Ignoring the whispers behind his back and the giggling from the group of girls on the other side of the restaurant Naruto slurped down his fifth bowl of ramen. "Keep it coming Ayame I worked up an appetite training today."

"Ramen will have to wait Naruto, Tsunade and the other Kages want to see you."

Spinning on his stool, Naruto grinned at his Sensei. "I'm never going to get used to seeing you without your headband covering one of your eyes Kakashi-Sensei. It's just too weird."

"Meh, I'm sure you will in a few months. Now the Kages are waiting so let's get going; we don't want to be late." With that Kakashi puffed out of existence.

"I don't want to hear that from him," Naruto muttered dropping what he owed for his ramen on the counter ignoring Ayame's protest. "I'll be back later Ayame so keep the ramen warm for me!"

Jumping onto the roof, Naruto started leaping towards the Hokage tower waving to the citizens in the street when they caught sight of him. It had been two months since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, and the amount of praise that was heaped on him for his part in saving the world was a gift wrapped in a curse.

All the acknowledgment he craved as a child was now his and even after everything that had happened the little kid inside of him who was shunned reveled in the attention. The catch was it came at the cost of his best friend and brother.

The world would never know Sasuke Uchiha, Nuke-nin of Konoha had given his life for the greater good. For all his faults Sasuke had in the end done what was right, but that didn't make it any easier for Naruto to live his life as a hero when he couldn't even save a friend.

Rubbing a bandaged hand over the seal on his forearm Naruto couldn't keep his mind of the parting gifts he had received from Sasuke before his death. Things hadn't looked good against Kaguya, and in the Uchiha's final moments he had handed over what he thought the leaf would need without him around. _"Bastard, like I would ever use any of those things."_

Coming up on the Hokage Tower Naruto shook those thoughts away plastering a smile on his face. Sasuke was gone, but he was still here, and he could protect the leaf for the Uchiha's. Maybe get Baa-Chan to start up the police force again.

XXXX

"Kakashi, where is Naruto?"

"I'm sure he is on his way-"

"I'm here Baa-chan!" Naruto called leaping into the room through the open window. "Are you guy finally naming me Hokage?"

It was supposed to be a joke. Him boasting as he always did because he knew that him becoming Hokage at sixteen wasn't going to happen no matter how much ass he kicked in the war. The old man had been made Hokage when he was seventeen, but that was way back during the end of the First Shinobi War, and he was the God of Shinobi. You couldn't compare regular people to guys like the Sandaime; it just wasn't fair.

"Naruto next week you are going to be inducted as the Rokudaime Hokage."

"What?" He asked staring at Tsunade. He couldn't have heard right because it sounded like she just told him he was becoming Hokage.

"You are being named Hokage Naruto. Your dream is about to become a reality."

That time Garaa had said it. Looking between the Five kages who were all smiling, even the Raikage he looked towards Kakashi who was staring wide eyed at his student.

"I'm going to become Hokage. YATTA!"

"You should have given him the bad news first Tsunade." A grumbled as Naruto jumped around in joy. The boy was about to be brought down to earth, and it wasn't going to a slow landing.

"Naruto...Naruto...NARUTO!"

Halting his dance Naruto covered his head at the shout. After a minute and the punch, he had been expecting didn't connect he opened his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong Baa-Chan?" He asked when he saw the unshed tears in her eyes as she looked at him.

Pulling herself together Tsunade handed Naruto a scroll. "This came from the Fire Daimyo last week. My fellow Kages each received scroll with the same message from their Daimyos. I'm sorry."

Reading through the scroll Naruto didn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. There was no way this was happening. He had just saved the world they couldn't...they couldn't. "They can't kick me out of the Elemental Nations! Where would I even go? There's nothing but ocean and maybe a few uninhabited islands out there."

"Naruto we can figure something out. The Fire Daimyo has given you a year, but you can't leave the village. That's why we're making you Hokage. You deserve to lead the village even if it is only for a year." Tsunade explained softly as she watched Naruto's face fall. Standing up she took the Hokages at off and held it out to the blonde. "You are starting now, and there is a lot of paperwork so no time to mope for you."

"I understand," Naruto said smiling as he took the hat. The Hidden villages needed the Daimyos funding to stay active, and he would never harm Konoha. _"The best thing to do is agree peacefully and spend my last year with all my friends."_

* * *

(1 year later)

Inside the Hokages vault, Naruto stood surrounded by an intricate seal made of hundreds of brush strokes creating a flower-like a pattern beneath his feet.

"You nine should get going unless you want to get caught in the Jutsu." He said as he started to make the hands seals required to activate the seal.

On the other side of the room, the Nin Bijuu who had been sealed inside of Naruto for the past year looked at each other then back to the blonde who had saved them all from a fate worse than death. Captivity.

"I think we will be fine where we are Naruto," Kurama said as he and his siblings sat outside the circle of the seal. "Maybe one of us should go with...just in case you need help learning to control our gifts."

The other eight Bijuu looked to the nine tails smirking at the fox's emotion towards the human who had saved them. Years ago another descendant of their creator and father had freed the fox from the control of another but had opted to capture and use him than let the Bijuu go before also hunting down and handing out them as well. They knew the fox had never forgiven Harshirama Senju for giving away the Bijuu like the wood user owned them. And that hate carried over to the rest of humanity as well.

"You've come a far way to be willing to leave the universe itself to watch over a human Kurama." Nibi the two-tailed cat said rubbing her head against the foxes shoulder. They were all in miniature forms only the size of large dogs courtesy of Naruto and since their chakra could mess up the humans seal her brother couldn't do anything about her show of affection.

No matter how much he hated when she did things like this.

"I didn't say I was going to go with. Just that maybe one of us should." Kurama grunted pushing Nibi away from him. "Goku or Shukaku preferably since he uses their abilities the most."

"None of you are coming with me Kurama," Naruto said smiling at the nine friends he had spent the last year with. "I need all of you to watch over the Shinobi world when I'm gone. Can you guys do that for me?"

"Hai!"

A Smile still on his face Naruto crouched down placing a blue chakra covered hand on the seal. "Then this is it. Maybe one day we'll meet again. But for now, this is goodbye."

 **"Activate!"**

* * *

( Somewhere in the Grandline)

"What is this?-Noshi?"

Squinting his eyes "Strong Hammer" Naguri captain of the Strong Hammer pirates stared at the strange catch hanging from his fishing pole.

Moving the pole carefully so the boy wouldn't fall back in the ocean Naguri stepped away from the railing of his ship pulling his _catch_ onboard. "I've caught my fair share of strange things over the years, but you take the cake by far-Noshi."

"Uggh."

"Oh, you're still alive? How surprising, no-shi-shi-shi!"

Rubbing the back of his head Naruto rolled over onto his back wincing as he opened his eyes being blindsided by the bright sunlight. "Dammit, where did I land?"

Sitting up Naruto pulled off his orange jacket tossing it away where it landed on the ground with a wet splat. "And why am I wet?"

"You landed in the Grandline, and it's not proper to throw around your dirty clothing on someone else's ship.-Noshi!" Naguri brought his hammer down splitting the wood where Naruto sat seconds before.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled as he jumped away from the old man trying to attack him.

Landing on the railing of the ship in a crouch he drew a Kunai from his thigh pouch pointing the knife at the old man wielding a large hammer. "Why did you try to attack me?"

The old guy didn't look dangerous, long unkempt gray hair peeking out from under a brown hat that was frayed along the edges with a pair of red-lensed glasses sitting on the rim.  
 _"He's even got eyebrows bigger than Lee and Bushy-Brow sensei"_ He hadn't seen anyone even come close to that yet this old guys eyebrow's nearly covered his entire eyes! How could he even see?

Naguri sat down next to his hammer. unmoved by the knife being pointed at him "Were you not listening? I said you were being after rude, even after I was kind enough to fish you out of the sea.-Noshi!"

Jumping off the railing Naruto picked his jacket up and laid it over the edge of the boat hoping that would appease the old man. But he still kept his kunai between himself and the strangerjust in case.. "That's one questioned answered but I still don't know where I am."

"I told you that as well. You are in the Grand Line.-Noshi."

"And what is the Grand Line?" Naruto asked looking around trying to get some sort of bearing on where he was. As far as the eye could see was just water, water, and more water. "Is it an ocean?"

"Of sorts," Naguri answered. "Have you never left your island before?"

In all his years sailing the sea's and on the countless islands he docked at and explored never had he met anyone who didn't know about the Grand Line. The most dangerous out of the five seas, home to the legendary One Piece.

"Island? I think." Naruto sat down on the deck holding his head in his hand. "I... I don't remember."

He wasn't the best actor or liar but he had an entire year to work out the speech he would tell everyone in the new world he was transported to. according to the theories of the scientist, there was an unlimited number of realities one could go to if they breached the _"wall"_ between them so to speak but he was hoping he would be sent to one of the seven planets revolving the elemental Nations.

"Memory loss," Naguri said shaking his head. "How unfortunate. "What do you remember?-Noshi."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm seventeen years old and...and." Naruto let his breath catch. "And that's all I remember."

"Nothing about the world or your family? You have weapons." Naguri pointed to naruto's kunai pouch, "Are you some rookie pirate searching for the One piece?"

"Pirate? One piece?" Naruto asked no longer faking his confusion. "I don't even know how I ended up in the sea in the first place!"

Naruto stopped his exaggerated yelling and blinked as he thought of something. "I didn't catch your name."

Naguri rubbed his chin in thought. How could he explain the world to someone who had forgotten it? "It is Naguri, now sit down Naruto-Kun. It's going to be quite a long story if we're going to get you caught up on what's going on in the world."

* * *

 **Starting up a new story! Naruto, and One Piece! Two of my favorite animes of all time. Leave a review with what you think and what type of Devil Fruit Naruto should eat. Most likely be Zoan as he has Jutsu for the elements and other techniques.**

 **Also for his crew, he will be getting people from the elemental Nations as but not in the way you think. The portal he used to get to One piece world won't open again.**

 **P.S. Yes I know I spelled Maelstrom wrong, it was not by accident. The Name of Naruo's crew is Maelstorm.**


	2. Power of Devil Fruits! Chakra Useless?

I Do Not Own Naruto Or One Piece

* * *

"He started an entire Era?" How was something like that even possible? Jiraiya had always said it wasn't how someone lived that measured their life but how they died. _"And starting an entire Era with just words seconds before your death."_ He couldn't even fathom how one person could do be able to do something like that.

"It's quite the accomplishment. Make my loss to him a little easier to swallow. No-shi-shi-shi!"

Naruto leaned back against the railing of the ship a wide grin on his face. To think the old guy who rescued him fought aginst someone like that. _"He must be really strong."_

Looking up at the sky he noticed the sun starting to set over the horizon. It was right above them when they began talking so it had to have been a couple hours. _"I can't believe I lost track of time like that."_

It wasn't his fault, Naguri kept talking and that this world was awesome. Pirates sailing the through the most dangerous and uncharted sea in the world all in the hope to be crowned the next Pirate King. It sounded like something out of a storybook. How was he supposed to pay attention to the time when he was being told about giant sea creatures and a mountain that stretched around the entire world?

"It's getting quite late isn't it?-Noshi." Naguri gripped his hammer using it to pull himself up from the floor. "There's still some other stuff you need to learn but we have around a week until we reach the next island. Plenty of time to get you caught up. All the rooms are the same so pick anyone you want to sleep in."

"Thank you," Naruto bowed quickly remembering Tsunade's lessons on manners. She wasn't around to hit him but Naguri might if their first altercation about him being rude was any indication.

"Hmm." Naguri raised his head looking over Naruto's shoulder. "What could they want?"

Naruto turned around catching sight of another ship coming into view. "Friends of yours?" He asked as the ship sped towards them.

His answer came in three cannon balls crashing into the sea beside the ship spraying the deck in a rain of salt water.

 _"Again really."_ Dragging a hand down his face Naruto wiped the water off spitting out what little bit managed to get in his mouth.

Tugging his t-shirt off he laid it over the rail next to his jacket pulling a special tri-tip kunai from his pouch. "I'll take care of this, old man." He called over the boom of cannon fire throwing his kunai towards the incoming ship.

"Wai,t Naruto-Kun-" Naguri reached out trying to stop Naruto only to have his hand pass through yellow light. "I recognize that flag."

* * *

 **Line**

* * *

( Red Bird pirate ship)

"Captain, they threw a knife at us! Hahaha!"

"Can you believe it? A knife! What they don't have cannons?"

"RASENGAN!"

Appearing on the ship in a yellow flash, signature Jutsu in hand Naruto mouth twitched up in a slight smirk as the man who must have been holding his Hirashin Kunai flew backward smashing straight through the cabin door.

Looking around he met the eyes of each of the pirates forming a second Rasengan in his other hand. "I'm going to ask once, why did you attack my friend's ship?"

"Everyone get back!"

All the pirates on the ship looked to the crows nest where their captain stood tall arms crossed. "Captain Reddington!"

"This man is above your level, stay out of this fight!" Captain Reddington shouted to is crew. Wearing a dark red long sleeve button shirt with a black captain coat hanging off his shoulders and brown pants tucked into torn up boots Reddington looked just like the pirates Naruto saw in movies back home. The eye patch covering his left eye and scraggly brown beard on his chin only added to the cliche.

"You're gonna get it now fool."

"The captain is unbeatable!"

Naruto ignored the yelling around him focusing his sights on, Captain Reddington. The other pirates didn't matter. If they didn't have the strength to fight him then all their shouts and blustering was just noise. _"Now time to see if the Captain is different."_

Moving in a blur to the pirate's eyes Naruto drew four Shuriken and with a flick of his wrist sent them flying towards Reddington. None were aimed at vital points as killing was still a last option to him, and if the captain couldn't dodge simple kunai then he wasn't dangerous enough to warrant death.

"Those won't work on me boy!" Reddington shouted as the metal stars sank into his body. Only to come flying out his back without a drop of blood.

 _"What the hell?"_ Naruto frowned at the lack of damage his attack did. Not even a single cut in the captain's clothes. the only thing he had accomplished was scaring the red cardinal that was now flying around the deck chirping from its nest in the man's coat.  
"The let's try this!"

Channeling Chakra to his legs and the bottom of his feet Naruto took off in a sprint straight up the ship's main mast a swirling ball of chakra once again sitting comfortably in his palm.

"Fool, that won't work either," Reddington said confidently not even bothering to try and dodge the attack.

"Rasengan!" Shoving his arm forward Naruto watched in shock as his Rasengan, like the Shuriken passed right through the man's body. "Is he like Tobi?"

No. Narrowing his eyes the knucklehead ninja saw the man's chest reform around his arm in a ball of white. Tobi became intangible but this guy. naruto's eyes widen as it hit. "He's not made of flesh and bone!"

"So you know my secret." Reddington's mouth twisted up in a maniacal grin his brown rotting teeth on display as he saw the realization form on Naruto's face. _"Too, bad it's too late."_

Grabbing Naruto's arm with one hand Captain Reddington held the blonde in place keeping the ninja's arm trapped in his chest while his other hand began to morph. "Cloud FIST!" He threw his free hand forward, his fist covered in a white as it smashed into Naruto's face carrying him all the way back down to the deck.

Naruto grunted rolling as he felt his back connect with the wooden deck. Kneeling he drew a kunai as Reddington retracted his fist the white arm growing smaller until it was the size of a regular arm and then it faded back to the regular red color his other arm was.

"You have a strange power."

Reddington jumped from the mast shifting his legs into clouds to soften his landing before back changing them back like he did his arm. "I ate the Cloud Cloud Fruit and became a cloud man. You won't be able to touch me, no matter how hard you try. Every attack will pass right through me! Ch-hahaha! Cha-hahaha!"

 _"Dammit, he's right."_ Naruto put his kunai away trying to figure out how the powers worked. With Tobi, it was his body being transported to another dimension and with the help of Kakashi-Sensei they could hit him, but this. The guy's body was made of clouds? It didn't make any sense!

"What now brat, are you going to attack again or are you frozen in fear? Ch-hahaha!"

"I wasn't planning on killing anyone, but..." Lifting his hand Naruto formed a Rasengan and began channeling wind Chakra into the Jutsu. He was going to have to destroy Reddington on a cellular level to beat him.

"Don't be so cocky.-Noshi!"

"Wha-!" Reddington's eyes bugged out the size of dinner plates as Naguri appeared behind him hammer raised above his head ready to come down any second.

Naruto released his control on his chakra letting the Rasengan in his hand dissolve. He couldn't use it now that Naguri was here. The old man would be caught in the blast.

"Didn't you see old timer!" Reddington yelled regaining his composure when he saw Naguri swing the hammer and not use a Devil Fruit power. "Attacks don't work on m-Arrgh!"

"Captain!"

 _"Holy crap."_ Naruto raised a very shocked eyebrow as Reddington was slammed into the floor his head bouncing off the wood before his body went limp and blood began to form a puddle around his head. _"He hit him."_

How was that possible? His Rasengan and Shuriken went right through the bastard, how was Naguri able to hit him? Did the old man have a special power as well? Naruto made a mental note to ask him about it but first. His gazed turned to the other pirates who were all pointing their swords and the other weird weapons they were holding at Naguri. he'd have to ask about those as well.

"Oi, old timer!" One of the pirates shouted holding his gun up. "Don't think you can hit the Captain and get away with it. Kill him, guys!"

"YEAH!"

"This fight is over.-Noshi." Naguri eyes shot open and Naruto could actually feel the power radiating around the old Pirate before it blasted outwards washing over everyone on the boat like a wave.

Naruto watched as all the other pirate's eyes rolled up into the back of their heads and they fell to the ground with a unified thud.  
"Hey, what'd you do to them?" he asked staring at the bodies. he had felt the wave of whatever Naguri sent out as well and the only time he felt anything remotely close to that was when he fought Zabuza on his first C-Rank mission and when Orochimaru attacked in the Forest of Death during the Chunin Exams.

 _"This isn't the same though."_ He couldn't sense any malice or ill intent coming from the Naguri so he wasn't channeling K.I. But if that wasn't it, then what the hell did he do? Was he right when he guessed the old man had a weird power like Reddington? or was it something else?

"Come along Naruto, let's see if they have any treasure before they wake up," Naguri called out as he entered the cabin of the ship. Those pirates should be out for a while but it was never wise to take unnecessary chances.

"I'm not helping you loot the ship old man!" Naruto yelled back. "Well, actually."

He didn't have any of this world's currency and he was going to need some if he wanted to start a life here.

"Wait up Naguri!"

* * *

 **Line**

* * *

(Hours later)

"Any sign of them Naruto-Kun?"

"We're still in the clear!" Naruto poked his head over the guard rail of the crows nest to look down at Naguri. _"Like they would come after us anyway."_

With their Captain, there was no way they would come after the guy who had taken down their entire crew without touching them. Unless one of them had a power like that cloud guy.

Sitting down he leaned up against the mast, his arms crossed behind him cushioning his head from the hardwood. Naguri had said he would explain all those weird powers before they reached the island he was sailing to, but how was he suppose to sleep with everything on his mind. Back home he was one of the strongest Shinobi alive, is power unmatched and the first thing that happens in this world is he fights a guy who negates all of his attacks. He didn't even know if the Rasenshuriken would work since Naguri had arrived.

And that was another question altogether. How did Naguri hit Reddington with a beat up old hammer when his Rasengan hadn't done a thing?

Closing his eyes he pushed the thoughts away trying to get his body to go to sleep. "No point staying up thinking about it if I'm not getting answers tonight."

* * *

(Next Day)

"Rise and shine, Naruto-Kun! Storm's coming in from the south."

Wiping the sleep from his eyes Naruto stood up gripping the rail o the crows nest as the wooden pole continued to vibrate. "I'm up! Stop hitting the pole with your hammer"

"I'm up. Stop hitting the pole with your hammer!" He yelled jumping down to the deck landing next to Naguri. "You trying to wreck your own ship or something?"

"It's not a pole, it the _mast_.-Noshi," Naguri said ignoring naruto's question. "Now I haven't found my old crew yet so it's just the two of us on this boat. Which means it will be up to you to keep her from wrecking in the storm. With a full crew, it would be easier but we'll have to work with what we've got."

Naruto smirked. _"So the old man needed a crew."_ Crossing his index and middle fingers in a T, he channeled his chakra calling out the name of his signature Jutsu. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In a silent puff, smoke exploded from Naruto's body covering the entire deck in a split second blinding both Naruto and Naguri.

Blowing the smoke away with a weak wind Jutsu naruto grinned spreading his arms wide. "One full crew at your service."

"How did you do that?" Naguri asked looking around at the dozen copies of the blonde littering his deck all grinning back at him. "You don't have a Devil Fruit. If you did you wouldn't have been floating when I found you."

"Devil Fruit?" Naruto rubbed his chin. "Reddington said he ate the 'Cloud Cloud fruit'. Would that be a Devil Fruit?"

"Yes," Naguri nodded. " The Red Bird pirates are what people consider Rookies on the Grand Line, but with te power of a Devil Fruit even a weak user like him is dangerous."

A cold shock washed over Naruto at those words. _"Reddington was considered weak."_ How was someone you couldn't touch considered weak? Without whatever strange power naguri seemed to have you were screwed against a power like that. "He didn't seem weak."

"Very weak. He ate a Devil Fruit and whether it was luck or he knew what the fruit's power was, he got a Logia. Young Logia users die young like Reddington because they think they are invincible."

"Logia?"

Naguri reached into his robe pulling out a white curly apple that had a curly stem. "There are three types of devil Fruits in the world."

"Logia." Naguri held the fruit up. "The first and rarest class of the three types. Considered the most powerful of the Devil Fruits it is characterized by giving its user the ability to turn into a natural element or force of nature.

"Then we have the Paramecia, the second class of the three Devil Fruit types. These fruits give the users a power that can affect their body, manipulate the environment, or produce substances. They are the most commonly seen in the Grand Line due to the high amount of Fruits around the world.

"The last type of Fruit, Zoan, allows the user to transform into another species and inter-species hybrid forms at will. Zoan types are most dangerous in close combat but without the raw destructive power the other two types of Fruits are capable of it is widely considered as the weakest Devil Fruit."

"How would-" Naruto started to ask before Naguri cut him off.

"I will explain more when we reach the island. Until then focus on the storm."

Naruto reluctantly held his questions back. The Devil Fruits sounded cool and he wanted to learn more about them, as well as how to defeat them like Naguri did. But the old captain was right the incoming storm was a more pressing matter. Information about the weird fruits would be useless if he died in a shipwreck.  
"How are we going to get away?"

"Get away?-No-shi-shi-shi." Naguri pointed at the sails with his hammer. "Why would we try to get away? We are right where we need to be to ride the storm."

"Ride the storm?" Naruto and his clones all shared a look the same thought running through their heads. _"The old man had lost his marbles."_

"Yes, all the way to Water 7!-Noshi!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter is up!**

 **Leave a review with what you think and crew members for Naruto's fleet. Yes, he will have a fleet and yes characters from other animes our welcome. I already have a few ideas, mostly Fairy Tail character as their powers can be easily switched to devil fruit abilities and I like the Manga and their powers.**


End file.
